ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
巴哈姆特的幻影
參考 官方公告'' __TOC__ 簡介 Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Event Challenge Shadow Bahamut in a raid event and obtain points to get various individual and ranked rewards. You will also get raid coins by fighting the raid boss, which can be used for limited time raid summons. To fight the raid boss, one raid orb will be used. You will gain one orb per hour, for a maximum of five orbs. Orbs may be refreshed with 100 Lapis or by ranking up. You will obtain event points and coins (10% of points) by fighting the raid boss. The amount of points gained is based on the stage, the raid's global level and the amount of damage dealt to his HP in percentage. Defeating the boss is not required but doing so will net you the maximum amount of points, coins and experience. The raid boss will have a global level and HP displayed within the vortex. This level indicates a bonus point multiplier (+8%/Level) that will be applied to points gained from each boss fights. Anyone on the server can contribute to this by fighting the raid boss. This takes into account damage dealt to his HP, overkilling is not necessary. Once its global HP is depleted, its level will go up and a few hours will be added to the timer. If the entire server is unable to kill it before time runs out, its level will decrease by one and the timer will reset. Keep in mind that the raid's global level has no impact on the raid boss itself, with the fight's difficulty remaining unchanged. Story Once locked away in a secret location, the king of espers has awoken. Bahamut... Its massive wings are spoken of as legends, not only because of their ability to roast enemies, but also because of the indomitable power they hold to fly freely between dimensions. Having awakened, this dragon reborn now takes to the skies. If Bahamut is able to fully recover its power, there will be none who can stand against it. Warriors capable of bending time and space are needed to put a stop to this beast of beasts. They must push beyond their own limits, and attack relentlessly, with reckless abandon. 獎勵 You can check your points and rank by clicking on "Achievement Status" inside the raid vortex. All rewards will be sent to your mailbox. Individual rewards can be collected as soon as you get enough points, but rank rewards will only be distributed once the event is finished. 裝備= 裝備配方 |-| Individual= Individual Rewards |-| Ranking= Ranking Rewards 戰鬥資訊 中級= 巴哈姆特的幻影 - 中級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = Use magic |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 巴哈姆特的幻影 |drop = Up to 800 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| 上級= 巴哈姆特的幻影 - 上級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal light damage to an enemy |mission-3 = Use green magic |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 巴哈姆特的幻影 |drop = Up to 1500 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| 超級= 巴哈姆特的幻影 - 超級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use a limit burst |mission-3 = Use white magic |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 巴哈姆特的幻影 |drop = Up to 2400 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| 覺醒級= 巴哈姆特的幻影 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal light damage to an enemy |mission-3 = Use magic 3 or more times |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 巴哈姆特的幻影 |drop = Up to 7000 event points before bonus Up to before bonus }} |-| 試煉= 巴哈姆特的幻影 - 試煉 :主條目: 巴哈姆特的幻影‧試煉 Event Tips *Minfilia's buffs help tremendously If your damage or defense is low. *'Megaflare's' damage will be drastically reduced with Crush Weapon or any mag reducing debuffs (hits for 500 - 1,000 while debuff is active from crush weapon) **This can be reduced even further with guard. A 442 SPR Refia has taken 117 dmg while guarding when Bahamut is debuffed. *Hide/Jump negates all damage from Megaflare, use immediately after the text warning if you cannot kill him before his cast. *Tanks are useless in this fight. Damage is aoe magic. Provoke does nothing. *Bring 1 buffer, 1 debuffer, and 4 dps to make fights fast. *2x Orlandeau (750+ atk with Odin for Dragon Killer) perfect chaining Divine Ruination will kill Bahamut before he casts Megaflare on turn 2. *Firion can stack Dragon Killer, with his 2 natural Dragon killer abilities, and Odin's Dragon killer for a huge bonus of +225% damage from all 4 sources (50%, 50%, 50%, 75%). *Easy Cheese party make up for ELT Raid (Assuming you have Odin with Dragon Killer and an additional Dragon killer passive): Orlandeau 750+ and Firion 650+ using either dragon killer or Odin, Minfilia for buffing atk+mag, Ling for debuffing def+spr. **Turn 1 cast: Debuffer SPR, Assault Order, Divine Ruination, Fin Briar. **Turn 2 cast: Buff SPR, Daunting Step, Divine Ruination, Fin Briar. **Turn 3 cast: Debuffer SPR, Heal, Divine Ruination, Fin Briar. **Note: If needed, single buff Orlandeau or Firion with Minfilia's +80% ATK solo buff on turn 2 if you do not have both damage thresholds. *Dragon Killer can be farmed through free friend summons from Skaha! (At a low drop rate) Boss (覺醒級) 能力 * Attack up to 3 times per turn. * Megaflare: Magic damage (2.5x) to all enemies ** Megaflare is used after 1 turn delay, indicated by the text "The light is converging!" ** Used on the first turn (Megaflare on turn 2). * Maelstrom: HP damage (75%) to all enemies ** Used on 50% HP threshold. * Poison Breath: Inflict poison (50%) to all enemies and magic damage (1.1x) to all enemies ** Chance to be used below 50% HP threshold. * Blaze: Fire magic damage (1.8x) to all enemies * Earth Shaker: Earth magic damage (1.8x) to all enemies * Aqua Breath: Water magic damage (1.8x) to all enemies * Thunderbolt: Lightning magic damage (1.8x) to all enemies * Icestorm: Ice magic damage (1.8x) to all enemies * Frost Blast: Ice magic damage (2x) to one enemy * It's flapping its great wings: Instant KO to caster ** Instantly ends battle. ** Used on turn 8. Strategy * Guard, jump, or hide once Shadow Bahamut is charging its Megaflare. * Breaking its MAG will reduce most of its damage by a massive amount. * The only physical damage it can do is normal attacks, so DEF and cover is not a priority in this fight. * Shadow Bahamut's spammable attacks consist of 5 different elements (fire, earth, water, lightning, ice). Use all elements resistance buff like Marie's Love You All or Cloud of Darkness's Omni-Veil. Videos Youtube